Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Search engines provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results are often presented in a ranked list, based on the search query from the user. The ranked list of search results may include different types of search results. For example, the ranked list may include a mixture of web page search results, news search results, video search results, and/or image search results. If the user is seeking one particular type of search result, the user may not find the mixture of the different types of search results useful.